Una historia de Star Wars Battlefront II
by SebastianTF39
Summary: Inspirada en Star Wars Battlefront II...Este es un fic que para lo que tengo planeado sera muy corto aproximadamente 3 capitulos


Star Wars Battlefron II:La historia de un soldado rebelde

Historia inspirada en:Star Wars Battlafront II

P.O.V.Kevin

Me encuentro en el transporte de carga "proteo" que despego ase poco de la corveta coreliana,el objetivo de esta misión es conquistar el planeta llamado "camino" mi equipo llamado los "arcángeles negros" es la primera línea ¿A que me refiero con primera línea? Pues somos quienes deben ir al frente del ejercito rebelde nosotros debemos hacer una limpieza en el campo de batalla,antes de que nuestras tropas bajen por completo de la "corveta coreliana" el objetivo de limpiar el campo de batalla es que las tropas rebeldes puedan avanzar sin tanta dificultad,estoy nervioso y a la ves ancioso por poder disparar mi rifle nueva mente,ver los disparos de los blasters imperiales me asen pensar ¿Qué ganamos con disparar un blaster? Cuando podemos simplemente dialogar y hacer las cosas de una manera no tan violenta,no lo se pero para mi no es una forma tan correcta de hacer las cosas,en estas guerras normalmente participan 300 contra 300,lo que me ase pensar es ¿Para que sacrificar tantas vidas? Se pierden 300 vidas y lo vemos como si fuera un juego en el cual si te matan puedes reaparecer no eso no es asi si yo mato a un soldado imperial este no puede reaparecer lo mismo sucede si un soldado imperial elimina a un rebelde,es imposible reaparecer ¿Y que ganamos con eliminar a 300 soldados? Solamente una victoria,muchos soldados rebeldes me han dicho que una victoria vale mas que 300 vidas ¿Es acaso cierto? Lo que mis compañeros me dicen,lo mas seguro es que no lo sea…..

Mis compañeros de equipo son:

Hector:Su especialidad es el rifle de francotirador, según graficas que se han echo para medir su habilidad con el rifle de francotirador,el tiene 93 estrellas de 100,otra especialidad que el tiene es el hackeo de sistemas de alta seguridad,las mismas graficas se hicieron para saber que tan bueno era hackeando sitemas,resulto ser de 76 estrellas de 100,como medico no es muy bueno pues obtuvo 13 estrellas de 100,y como pistolero obtuvo 69 estrellas de 100

Alan:Su especialidad son los explosivos o armas pesadas,todo lo que explote se le da bien pues obtuvo 89 estrellas de 100,como pistolero 72 estrellas de 100,como medico 67 estrellas de 100

Daniela:Ella tiene como especialidad las escopetas pues tiene 65 estrellas con ese tipo de armas,también es buena con el mortero portatil pues tiene 61 estrellas de 100,como medico 34 estrellas de 100,pistolera no es muy buena ya que son 27 estrellas de 100

Estefany:Es equipo la segunda mejor en el equipo su especialidad son los pirateos de vehículos o cualquier tipo de androide pues tiene 97 estrellas de 100,su otra especialidad son las ballestas laser ya que tiene 99 estrellas de 100,como medico es buena tiene 78 estrellas de 100,de pistolero 88 estrellas de 100 y en la colocación de trampas 65 estrellas de 100

Kevin:Soy el mejor del equipo en varios aspectos,uno de ellos es la vista de águila ¿Por qué vista de águila? Porque puedo localizar objetivos a distancias lejanas y también si llevan camuflaje pero mi especialidad es el fusil blaster y fusil de elite pues en las graficas obtuve 100 estrellas de 100,como pistolero 98 estrellas de 100,como medico 89 estrellas de 100,en cualquier tipo de explosivo 90 estrellas de 100,con el mortero estacionario 89 estrellas de 100,tengo algunas especialidades mas que mis compañeros no ¿Por qué yo si y ellos no? Pues se debe a que ellos no les agradaron y algunas de esas especialidades son el sigilo 87 estrellas de 100,piloto 84 estrellas de 100,esas son todas mis especialidades y las de mi equipo.

Fin P.O.

El ataque a "Camino"

La nave esta desendiendo,estamos preparados para lo que venga….

Estefany:Piloto dejanos en esa plataforma(Le instruí al piloto mientras señalaba dicha plataforma)

Hector:Equipo yo me quedare atrás para poder cubrirlos de posibles ataques a distancia(Le explique a mi equipo mientras bajaba a la plataforma)

Kevin:Entendido señor,yo tomare la posiscion delantera para abrir fuego,si es necesario cúbranme(Dije mientras avansaba por los resbalosos puentes)

Estefany:Oye Kevin esta ves cúbrete bien noquiero tener que usar una granada de fragmentación(Me despedi de el mientras me dirijia a mi posición)

Kevin:No te prometo nada,pero espero no recibir otro disparo de tu parte cuando abras fuego a discreción(Aclare mientras tomaba mi posición)

Estefany:(Para si misma)Espero y no agas alguna tontería,bueno tengo que ir a mi posición

-Mientras tanto el imperio tiene preparado al equipo de sits "La sombra del imperio"-

Sebastian:(Para si mismo)Esto será una masacre,pobres rebeldes deberían entregarse al imperio asi no sufrirían tanto

Eduardo:Preparence para desender y acabar con esos rebeldes(Menciono el líder del equipo)Recuerden solo hay que eliminar a una parte del ejercito rebelde,no se emocionen eliminándolos,yo los cubriré a la distancia antes de que volvamos a acender a nuestra fragata y otra cosa mas antes de que bajen si alguien se queda atrás se muere,me entendieron(Les explique a los cuatro sits)

Todos:Señor si señor(Dijeron al unisono)

Eduardo:Muy bien,todos activen sus camuflajes y salgan de la nave(Les instruí)

Sebastian:(Para si mismo)No puedo creer que nuestro líder sea un francotirador imperial y no un lord sit,como normalmente seria

-Devuelta con el equipo "Arcangeles negros"-

Hector:Soldados no logro ver a las tropas imperiales,no veo a uno solo desde mi posición,Kevin tu que ves por alla(Pregunte por el holograma)

Kevin:Yo no veo nada ¿Sera que el imperio no ha venido aun?(Respondi por el olograma)

Estefany:Esto es muy extraño ¿A caso esa nave imperial estaba vacia?(Dije por el holograma)

Kevin:O Dios mio(Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de salir disparado contra un pilar de esa plataforma)

Hector:Kevin ¿Qué esta pasando alla abajo?(Dije por la radio pues yo solo vei a Kevin inconciente)

Daniela:¡Son sits!(Dije antes de ser lanzada contra el mismo pilar al que abia sido lanzado Kevin)

Alan:Señor eso es muy malo las tropas ya bajaron y se dirijen asia esa posición(Informe desde el holograma)

Hector:Es imposible que aigan logrado usar la tecnología del camuflaje(Respondi a Alan)

Sebastian:Vamos por alla viene el ejercito rebelde(Informe mientras corria asi los rebeldes con la espada encendida)

Lider rebelde:Abran fuego contra esos sits(Ordene a las tropas antes de ser atravesado por una espada laser)Moriran malditos,somos muchos mas que ustedes,es una locura lo que están asiendo(Fueron las ultimas palabras que exprese antes de caer muerto)

General rebelde:Disparen(Grite al ejercito rebelde)

Sergio:Si quieren morir mi espada los ayudara(Grite mientras me cubria con mi espada y corria asia los rebeldes)

Humprey:Descubriras el poder de la fuerza,basura rebelde(Dije mientras le cortaba la cabeza)

Kate:No se preocupen rebeldes,su muerte será rápida y con mucho dolor(dije mientras me lanzaba a un grupo de rebeldes)

Sebastian:Lamento que su vida fuera corta general(Dije mientras le apretaba el cuello)

General rebelde:¿Qué es lo que quieres?(Pregunte con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban)

Sebastian:Solo quiero vengar la estrella de la muerte y acabar con ustedes,para que el imperio no tenga trabas y pueda dominar la galaxia sin problemas(Explique al general rebelde)

General rebelde:Si el imperio gana tu ya no le importaras,solo seras una marioneta mas del imperio ¿A caso quieres seguir pasar toda tu vida siguiendo las ordenes de ese soldado imperial? El imperio solo te esta usando como un arma,no le importa lo que opines,no seas siego usa la fuerza como se debe de usar,no la uses para el mal(Dije para tratar de hacer recapacitar al sit)

Sebastian:Tus palabras son ciertas,veo la sinceridad en tus palabras,se que no me estas mintiendo(Dije mientras soltaba al soldado imperial)

Eduardo:Han eliminado a suficientes rebeldes,ahora regresen,nos vamos de este planeta(Ordene para que regresaran y poder informarle a Lord Vader de la situación)

Kate:(Pensando)Capte algo raro en Sebastian,pero no le di importancia y me diriji asia la nave para poder salir de este planeta

Humprey:Kate tenemos que irnos(Dije mientras tomaba rumbo a la nave)

Sergio:Al recibir dicha información de volver empese a correr directo a la nave

Sebastian:(Pensando)Desidi unirme a la rebelión,por lo que solo desactive la espada laser y di una señal de que me rendia

Soldado rebelde:No te muevas escoria imperial(Dije mientras le apuntaba junto con mis compañeros)

General rebelde:Bajen sus armas el ahora es de los nuestros(Dije para que todos bajaran sus armas y lo dejaran en paz)

Kate:Señor,Sebastian nos a traicionado,a decidido unirse a la rebelión(Explique a Eduardo)

Eduardo:Con que a decidido traicionar al imperio,mmmm será un gran problema(Explique al equipo)

Sergio:Señor no creo que sea un problema para nosotros tres(Le explique a Eduardo)

Eduardo:El no es un sit ordinario,el tiene abilidades que ningún jedi o sit podrían alcanzar,el no es una persona normal(Le explique a Sergio)

Kate:Entonces ¿como lo venceríamos?(Pregunte a nuestro líder)

Eduardo:La única forma de vencerlo es asiendo que se una a nosotros de nuevo,pero será imposible si los rebeldes le explican algún secreto del imperio(Le respondi)

Humprey:Entonces ¿seria una amenaza mas grande para el imperio que la misma rebelión?(Pregunte a eduardo)

Eduardo:A si es mi joven sit(Le dije a Humprey)


End file.
